Unfold Me
by rocktheworldlew
Summary: After 7 months of being sidelined, Candice returns to the WWE with one goal in mind, to get back what's hers. Training harder than ever Candice is sure this time she can beat Beth Phoenix and gain back her Woman's Championship. However, things in the WWE have changed since she's been gone and a group with a ruthless leader is taking control. Can she handle the new changes?


_Say what? Candice & Wade? Yes, you read right! Now keep reading because it gets more interesting! :]_

* * *

**Baby, You're a Firework**

She was opening and closing her hands repeatedly. She kept bouncing her weight from one leg to the other; it almost looked as if she really needed the use of a bathroom. She could also feel herself start to sweat under all the garments of clothes she had on.

She was wearing a long red and yellow Indian tunic. It was extraordinarily beautiful with little gems sewn all over it so when it caught the light it looked as though she were glowing. It was so long that she was able to hide her black wrestling boots underneath it. Around her shoulders, she had what looked almost like a shawl with the same colors as her tunic. Even though she was wearing a very gorgeous outfit, no one would know she was the one modeling it.

Besides the tunic and shawl pieces she was also wearing some kind of material that wrapped around her head, across her face which was right above her nose and all the way back around. The only things about her visible were her eyes, her dark brown eyes.

She took a big breath and let it out. She was trying to shake off the nerves. There were so many ways this could go terribly wrong. What was she thinking? Why was she here? This plan was crazy! She couldn't stop thinking that it was all going to fail. She couldn't do this.

She looked in front of her at her friend and trainer Taylor LaRiviere who was peaking out of the black curtain in front of them. She was a short petite woman with long dark hair and blonde peek-a-boo highlights underneath. She was wearing very short jean shorts with tears in them, a blouse that slid off her shoulder baring her tank she had underneath with some high socks that matched her shirt and all black converse shoes.

Taylor was the whole reason why she was here and why they were doing this. She had taken much time to help her for this very moment. Was she going to turn back now and waste her friend's efforts to help her? Would she ruin everything she herself had worked so hard for?

For the last seven months, the WWE Universe knew of her "break", eventually a lot of rumors flew around, and she heard them. Many people thought she might have been pregnant as being the reason she was gone, others thought she was probably going to get married soon and she had to leave, but a few others…a small group actually had guessed the truth or part of it.

She was no close to having a child as she was to getting married. She had been far too busy in the last months to even have a good relationship with someone. She sighed thinking about it. The truth was that in her last few days in the WWE she had gotten in very bad terms with someone. However, that's what the point of the WWE was, if you had a problem with someone you met in the ring and bingo!...you would see who the better man…or woman in this case was.

For her and the other woman it was not so simple. Between the two was a bigger problem, they both wanted the same thing….the Woman's Championship. In this industry, that was what the women fought and worked so hard for just like the men did with the WHC and the WWE Championships. Having a title was an honor; it proved to everyone that you were the best.

She had the privilege of earning the Woman's Championship during her career in the WWE. The day she won it, she would never forget it, just the same as the day she lost it….she could still remember it so clearly.

The two Divas had fought hard at the beginning, a clean and straight match but then it all went downhill for her. She felt on top of the world when she was champion, she felt so confident she couldn't lose to anyone. Things turned on her when she had a bad fall caused by her opponent. Her shoulder collided with the ground and she was out. Out of consciousness, out her match, out of her Women's Championship.

She couldn't remember much that happened afterward but it didn't matter, it was what happened the next day on RAW that sparked something so strong in her. She was laying in a hospital bed watching the show when on the TV smirking and loving life was the new Women's Champion, Beth Phoenix.

Yes, it was the Glamazon, as the commentators liked to call her who ruined her life. She was the reason she was in the hospital bed. She watched and listened as Todd Grisham interviewed her. The words played around in her mind until this day.

"What I did to Candice Michelle was nothing. All that time she took perfecting her craft, preparing herself, was pointless," she said.

The Playboy cover girl, starting make-up artist in the WWE, one-time Woman's Champion…Candice Michelle. Yes, it was her and she was back standing behind the curtain she used to stand many months ago week after week. She was back for one reason and one reason only…retribution.

"Are you ready, Candi?"

Candice blinked to see the face of Taylor right in front of her. She looked excited and anxious. Candice was sure she was anxious but she wasn't sure if she was excited anymore. She'd probably replaced it with, nervousness or fear. Looking at Taylor she saw her frown.

"No Candice! Don't get scared! You can do this. We've been training hard for this moment," her friend told her surprising her.

"How did you-?" Candice started.

"I can't see you're face," her friend cut in, "but I can see you're eyes and they have doubt in it. I don't like it!"

Candice sighed. "I'm sorry Tay. I am scared! What if something goes wrong? What if they know it's me? Beth will pound me if she knows it's me."

Taylor's face turned serious. "Listen to me Candice hunny, you are not scared of Beth Phoenix. When you got hurt it was because she moved one of the ropes causing you to fall, it wasn't because she pounded you or hurt you. She thinks you're scared of her now because of that, but you're not! Understand?" Taylor told her.

Candice saw the worry in her friend's face and she knew she couldn't let her down. She had to go on with this, she couldn't back down and be seen as a quitter. No way. Everyone already thought she was…so it was time to prove them wrong.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just have some nerves but I can do this! I'm ready!" Candice said and jumped up and down her costume moving with her. "Plus I want to get this over with because this thing is a bit itchy."

Candice scratched her side but then was suddenly attacked by Taylor in a big hug. "Yes Candice! That's what I'm talking about!" she said as she beamed at the dark-haired Diva. "Oh and don't worry about the costume, next time I'll get you a more comfortable one! Alright let's do this girl, for the WWE, for me your awesome trainer, for yourself and…for Vince McMahon, who will kill us if this doesn't go out the way we told him it would."

Candice wanted to tell her that she wasn't helping her nerves by telling her that but the former Playboy cover girl knew she was right. They had met with the Chairman of the WWE a bit over a week ago to talk about Candice's return to the WWE. He of course knew of Candice's recovery and was waiting to hear from her. He had planned out the usual return for her. A tag team Divas match and she would come in last with a dramatic pause before she entered…shocking the world! Not really.

When Candice recovered and started her training with Taylor she realized she didn't want to return like that. She had been gone for a long time now and she wanted her return to be…unique, amazing and absolutely shocking. She talked to Taylor about this and she agreed with the Diva so they both set out to talk to Mr. McMahon.

The Chairman liked the idea very much but he had warned them that if anything went wrong…he was calling it off right away. This was one of the only times that the rest of the Superstars and Divas didn't know what was going to happen next on the Monday Night RAW script.

Taylor was peeking out of the black curtain again that led to the stage and to those thousands of people watching live and in person or sitting at home watching on their TV sets. Candice took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Taylor glanced back at her and spoke, "Okay Candi, Beth has Maria beat just as we knew would happen. I'll tell you when it's time, you just be ready."

Candice nodded with her eyes still closed. The current match going on was Maria against Beth Phoenix set up by Maria's annoying boyfriend Santino Marella. Maria Kanellis was a good friend of Candice's and just like Candice she had received an offer from Playboy to be on the cover of one of their issues. Santino did not like this idea at all so he made it his job to find ways of stopping this. This was the reason for this match-up, if Maria did not win this match against Beth then she was not allowed to pose for Playboy.

Candice had been very angry to hear this and added to the reasons of why she was doing this. She was going to help Maria win and she was going to take out Beth Phoenix.

She knew Maria had a lot of heart when she got in the ring but heart didn't always beat strength and Beth Phoenix had the strength. She knew Maria couldn't win this on her own so with the signal from Taylor surely Candice would soon be running down the metal ramp towards the ring…

"Candice! Beth has Maria ready for the Glamslam! Come on, it's time!" Taylor had said. Candice had swished open the black curtain and ran out. As soon she did she felt the energy, she saw the lights, she heard all the people, she was…home. However, the crowd didn't know how to react, they mostly all looked confused. Who was the woman behind this crazy costume?

It would have been nice to return as herself and to receive the ovation she usually got…but she had to change if she wanted things to change as well.

As she ran down the ramp she had all eyes on her and finally the ones she really wanted locked on her too. Beth Phoenix with Maria on her shoulder turned to look at her. She looked furious but also very confused like the rest of the people watching.

Candice jumped up on the apron of the ring acting as if she was about to get in. Beth dropped Maria to the ground and started making her way over to Candice. This distraction was all it took. In a flash, the redhead had Beth in a roll-up pin and the referee was hitting the ring floor three times. The crowd erupted in cheers while Maria ran her hands through her hair, shocked by what she just did. Her theme song started as she stood to usher her boyfriend into the ring to join her in the celebration. Santino, however, was biting the knuckle of his finger looking worried over the fact that Maria had actually beat the Glamazon.

As Maria jumped up on the turnbuckle to celebrate she was suddenly thrown back down to the ring floor. Beth was up again, looking more furious than ever and taking it all out on the redhead. This was Candice's moment. She slipped into the ring and standing behind the tall blonde Woman's Champion she waited for her to turn. In a moment, she did turn and only had a second to stare at the costumed woman when Candice clothes lined to the ground.

The crowd still seemed a bit confused but they cheered her on either way. Beth struggled to stand up but Candice didn't give her any time to so as she bent down and grabbed the champion by her arms lifted her straight up in the air so her legs were pointing up. She paused for a bit letting the crowd watch her and then she slammed Beth's body down onto the floor. She stood up in a second and smiled when the crowd continued to cheer.

She then turned her gaze upon Maria who was sitting in the corner of the turnbuckle. The redhead looked terrified as she looked at Candice. Of course, she would be scared, she didn't really know who this person was and she just watched her slam the Woman's Champion. Candice wished more than anything for the chance to just take off the silly outfit and reveal to everyone who she truly was. To be able to hear the reaction of the crowd for her return, to be able to hug her friend Maria instead of walking way from her like she was doing now.

Slowly, she got out of the ring and started her way up the ramp. She allowed one last look at Beth who was now covering her surely pounding head with her arms. She couldn't help and smile or actually better, smirk. No one could see it though since her mouth was covered but she knew how she felt. The first night had gone perfectly, she just hoped Beth could handle the more that there was to come.

As Candice slipped back through the black curtain she instantly started pulling at the many garments on her body. "Tay, where are you?" she called. Her short friend popped out from around the corner of the backstage ramp.

"Candice! You did amazing out there! The finisher we practiced was perfection! Even though you did have Maria kind of scared. Poor her," she started saying excitedly.

Candice nodded and started walking quickly. "Yeah I know, I felt kinda bad about that but hey…we have to get going! Beth, Maria and Santino will be on their way back here and we can risk them seeing us."

Taylor's face suddenly turned serious and she was all about business now. "You're right. The car is waiting outside the arena, ready to take us to the hotel and so you can take all that stuff off…"

Candice took off the garment she had covering her body, she couldn't take it anymore. The thing was itchy and she was sweating so badly in it…she almost felt claustrophobic. Taylor looked at her with wide eyes.

"Candice! What are you doing, hun? Wait till we get to the car!" Taylor exclaimed.

Candice pulled down the garment covering her face slightly. She took a deep breath. "Tay, I was suffocating in that thing, I had to get it off. Plus, I'm leaving the head wrap on anyway. I don't believe someone will recognize me just by looking at my body."

"You never know Candice. Either way, let's hurry," she said as she eyed some of the backstage crew workers. They, however, paid them no attention as they moved around the backstage hallways. The problem would be if any Superstar or Diva saw them, then they would obviously know something was up, seeing a short woman they had never seen before walking around with the costumed woman who had just attacked the Woman's champion.

As they continued their way to the exit of the arena Candice felt Taylor stop all of a sudden. She turned to look at her. She had a worried look on her face. "What wrong?" Candice asked impatiently.

Taylor looked at her friend and closed her eyes. "You're going to be mad but…I think I forgot to put your suitcase in the car before we left the locker room."

It took a minute for Candice to realize the gravity of the words Taylor was saying. She thought about her suitcase, there really wasn't much in there just a pair a clothes since everything else was at the hotel but besides that her purse was also in there. Inside that purse was her wallet and inside that wallet was her driver's license.

"Taylor! Oh geezus! My purse is in there Tay, we have to go get it," Candice told her frantically. Taylor hesitated looking at the exit of the arena and back the way they came. It would be risky for both of them if they went back to the locker room. They had booked one just for them but any of the Divas could easily go in there.

"Well…Candice it's very risky. What if one of the girls see us? What if Beth sees us? Maybe we should just leave it and come back for it in the morning…"

Candice looked shocked. "No Taylor! Don't you realize that my driver's license is in there…?"

"But you don't have to drive Candice, I can do it…"

Candice looked exasperated. "Tay," she said softly this time, "don't you realize, hun? At the end of the day if the arena workers find my suitcase they will ask all the Divas if they know who's it is. Obviously, none of them will know so then they'll search through it and find my identification. Then all the Divas will know that I was here, they'll put two and two together and realize that…"

"You were the one who attacked Beth…" Taylor finished nodding. Candice nodded as well.

Taylor looked up at her friend and seemed to be thinking very hard. "Ok…I got it. I will go back for your suitcase. No one knows me here so I'll just act like I'm helping the crew workers or something. You, however, have to get to the car quickly! Do you think you'll be fine on your own?"

"That sounds perfect!...and yes I will be okay on my own, no one will see me I promise. Now go!" Candice ushered her on. Taylor gave her a hesitant look but ran out of sight.

Candice turned back and started heading towards the exit door. She knew she had promised Taylor, she wouldn't take off the head part of the costume but she couldn't stand it anymore. Plus, she was already to the door leading to the outside of the arena. She quickly pulled off the garment and took a big breath. The thing had been killing her! She tussled and tossed her hair around so it wouldn't look bad after wearing the outfit. As she continued running her hand through it she pushed open the door.

All of a sudden she heard some footsteps nearby and someone yelling in outrage. "..Who the hell was that?! And how dare they touch me! I'm the Woman's Champion for god sakes!..."

"…I don't know Beth, no one knows. I even asked Maria and she said she was as confused as us. It's just so weird…" another voice spoke.

The footsteps suddenly stopped. "Rosa, actually it doesn't matter who it is, if they keep getting in my way, I will show them why I am the champion and I will send them back to where they came from…"

"Yeah and I'll be there supporting you…" Rosa said as their footsteps continued.

They were coming around the corner and Candice quickly pushed the door and ran out. She couldn't let them see her, especially since she didn't have anything covering her face.

As she ran outside she suddenly felt water on her. She looked around, it was raining.

Oh great, she thought. She grabbed the garment she was holding and used it to cover her head. Their car was parked a little ways around the corner of the building. Wearing her wrestling boots didn't make it any easier to run across the wet concrete, she felt like might slip and fall, so she kept her eyes glued to the floor.

She soon realized this was a bad idea when as she rounded the corner she crashed into something hard. She stepped back and saw something light hit the floor. Her chest ached from the crash and she removed the garment from on top of her head. She looked up to see what she had hit but it turned out to be a man.

He was a big, tall man at that. He had dark hair which was under the hood of his blue coat, a lightly crooked nose, dark eyes and overall he was very good-looking. Besides that he also had a look of annoyance on his face as he looked down at the woman who had crashed into him and made his drop his book on the wet floor.

* * *

Wade Barrett had been sitting near the side of the building on a bench reading his book a few minutes earlier. He knew it was a silly thing to do, knowing that Monday Night RAW was going on just inside the building. However, he didn't have a segment until the end of the show, after the main event so he didn't have much to worry about. Plus, he had told Heath and Justin that he would be outside and they knew never to question him.

After a while of reading he felt it. Just above his eyes a single raindrop hit his forehead and he groaned. Why did the rain have to pick today to fall? he had thought. Annoyed, he planned he would finish the chapter he was on and then go back inside. After a few minutes, however, the rain picked up and his book started getting wet. He quickly stowed it away inside his coat and stood up.

Trying to take cover from the rain he kept his face down and as he turned the corner to where the entrance of the building was at he suddenly crashed into someone. His first feeling was of annoyance since anything from the rain to crashing into someone who wasn't watching where they were going caused him to feel this way. Then after realizing it was a woman, he then felt irritated.

These Divas nowadays thought they were better than everyone else. He personally didn't like any of them. They were all just eye candy, nothing else than going out to than ring and pulling hair and screaming their lungs out. They just took up time that male wrestlers…the real and true wrestlers could be using. As he looked down at the woman, he started to glare but then realized…he didn't even know her.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry…" she started saying and bent down to pick up the book that had fell out of his coat. She started wiping it with something she was holding in her hands, some kind of garment. "Oh no, it's ruined. I really am so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going."

Wade looked at her features crease up in worry. After a second of looking at her, he realized she was extremely beautiful. As much as he hated to admit it, he also though the WWE Divas were quite gorgeous but he would never say that aloud to any of them. This woman, he had never seen before so he doubted she was a Diva. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans with some black boots which looked a bit like wrestling boots as he looked at them closer, and a loose black T-shirt. Her short black hair was damp from the rain and it was all over her hair. For some reason, she looked even more attractive that way….Wade shook himself getting rid of the thoughts.

He reached over and took the book from her hands. "Yeah, I agree, you should have watched where you were going…however…"

She looked up at him waiting.

"It's raining," he said motioning up to the sky, "it's understandable, you were trying to get to…, where exactly were you going? The entrance to the building is right behind you, dear."

Candice watched as an amused expression crossed his face. He talked very proper she noticed and his accent was very strong. She turned back to look to where he pointed to the door of the building. She shrugged her shoulders.

"No, I'm actually heading out. My car is right over there," she told him. Now Wade turned to look behind him at a black car in the distance. He then turned back to her curiously.

"Oh, I see….and who exactly are you? Do you work for the WWE?" he asked her.

Oh crap, Candice thought. She hadn't prepared herself for if someone had asked her something like this if they ever saw her. She looked back up and him and his curious expression. Of course, he would be a bit curious or even…suspicious as to why a random woman was sneaking around the arena where the WWE was performing. Then she suddenly realized…he really didn't know she was?! She felt a bit offended as she thought about it. She was Candice Michelle, for goodness sakes, former Woman's Champion, how could he not know that if he worked for the WWE?

Wait…did he work for the WWE? Who was HE?

On her face, her mouth turned to a slight smirk. "Well, I'll answer if you tell me who you are first…"

He cut her off. "No, no, no, dearie, I asked you first. If you are afraid to tell me you're a fan sneaking into the building, I am not in the mood to bust you to security, I just suggest you get out of here before one of them spots you."

Candice stared at him surprised before laughing. "Wow, you really don't know who I am, do you? Well…it doesn't matter, works out better."

Wade narrowed his eyes at her. "Am I supposed to know who you are or something? Forgive me, but I really don't. I would be thinking you would know who I am instead…I am currently very…popular, for a lack of a better word, in the WWE."

Candice stopped to think. So he did work for the WWE. Well, he probably was a newbie or something because Candice was sure she'd never seen him before. "Do you work with the backstage crew or something?"

Now it was Wade's turn to look surprised. His laugh was incredulous. His face expression was amused again. Who was this woman, who really didn't know who he was? He was not trying to be conceited or anything like that for the matter but ever since he had stepped into the WWE, he had made a big impact. He was one of the fastest-growing stars already wrestling against the top dogs such as Randy Orton, John Cena, Edge and Sheamus. Of course, he always did have a little help from his friends. He smirked as he thought about it.

"Well, you obviously are not a fan since you have no idea who is the most dominating Superstar in the WWE today," he said looking at her closely.

Candice raised her eyebrows. "You're a Superstar! What?! Really? Wow, I have been gone too long…" The last part muttering to herself.

"Excuse me? Why the big surprise? Do I not look like Superstar material to you,…um, whoever you are?" he asked waiting for her to answer.

Candice rolled her eyes at him. "I have a name you know."

Wade smiled at her sweetly leaning down over her slightly. "And what is it, sweetheart?"

Candice opened her mouth to speak, about to answer the question of this mysterious stranger but all of a sudden the door behind them burst open. Pausing a bit to mutter at the rain, Taylor, came out pulling Candice's suitcase behind her. She covered her face with her hand and started running across the parking lot. When she was about to round the corner she stopped realizing the people before her.

"Oh my gosh, Can-…I mean…" she said noticing Wade standing there, "um, Sara let's go!"

Taylor grabbed Candice by the arm and started pulling at her. Candice looking confused at being called Sara just stood there. Wade just watched on silently in wonder.

He smiled slowly. "So you're name is Sara."

Taylor looked at Candice and then at Wade, confusion on her face. Taylor then nodded at Candice.

"Um, yeah…that is my name Sara Wilder. There you happy, now?" Candice said.

Wade shrugged as if not caring. "Well, not really. I still don't know what exactly you," he paused to look at Taylor as well, "are up to?"

Taylor smiled up at the tall man. "Hello, my name is Taylor LaRiviere," she said sticking out her hand to shake his, "Sara here, and I are actually assistants to some of the health personnel from the WWE. We are trainees, so we can only observe for a little while during live shows, so now we have to go."

Candice tried to hide her surprise as she heard Taylor's story. She turned to see Wade was looking at her now. "Uh, yeah. We have to head to our hotel now to prepare for tomorrow's house show that's why we are in a bit of a hurry."

Wade took all of this in slowly. He then started nodding his head and Candice knew he believed them. "Ok, I see. Why was that so hard for you to say to me?"

Taylor and Candice exchanged looks. "Well, you're a stranger, I don't even know you. Why would I have to tell you?"

Wade's amused expression came back. "That is true," he said and almost smiled, "well I'll let you two be then."

"Um, yeah," Candice said and wrapped her arms around herself. The rain had picked up even more and now she was completely soaked since she hadn't been wearing a coat. "I'm really sorry about your book, again."

Taylor started towards the car again, running towards it and Candice slowly started backing up as well. However, she stopped when he called after her.

"Hey," he said and Candice watched as he stowed the book inside his shirt and too off his coat, "you really should think about wearing a coat, you know. Here."

Candice stared at the coat, wondering why he was doing this.

"Umm…"

Wade rolled his eyes. "It's just a coat. You can give it back to me whenever I see you around. You really look like you need it."

Candice walked back towards him taking the blue coat and slipping her hands through the sleeves. She shivered, barely realizing her cold she was. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, I hope I'll have to the chance to give it back."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I have loads of them," he told her and watched as she zipped it up. "Well, it won't do you any good if you don't put on the hood, that way you won't get wet…"

Candice reached up to put it up but stopped when Wade had come closer and lifted it up to cover her head. She then realized how close they had become, this stranger and her. She also realized how he hadn't moved away, instead he reached down to brush a wet strand of hair from her face. She slowly lifted her head to look into his dark eyes.

A second passed, where she didn't hear anything at all, just the soft pitter-patter of the raindrops. However, the silence was interrupted as a yell broke out across the parking lot and Candice and Wade's eye lock broke off.

"Can- I mean, Sara! Come on, it's getting late! We have to go!" Taylor yelled out from the black car. Candice turned to look at her. She started walking towards her, however, then she paused to turn back.

"Again, thank you and sorry," she said. He merely nodded as she started running across the lot.

"Hey!" he had called out again. For some reason, Candice quickly turned back around looking at him through the rain. "My name is Wade Barrett, by the way, and I'm a WWE Superstar."

She looked down at the ground and then back up at him and smiled. "Nice to meet you Wade."

He nodded and when he spoke next, it almost broke Candice's heart from how wrong it was. "Nice to meet you, too Sara."

Candice frowned hearing the name that wasn't hers. She then smiled at him and this time ran to the car and slipped inside to the passenger's seat. Surely, Taylor started going off on how she shouldn't have taken her head par to the costume off and how it was a close call and blah blah blah…

"…who was that anyway? I've never seen him before! He let you borrow his coat! Wow, okay, that's kinda weird I guess…" she asked when they were already on the road headed to their hotel.

Candice slowly smiled as she remembered crashing into him first then looking up to see that he was very attractive. Then she thought about how he was being stubborn in not answering her question. However, what she most thought about was the moment when he offered her his jacket and the moment when they met eyes. It seemed silly, even to her but for some reason she felt as if there had been something there. She looked at his jacket which now was warming her up. Wade Barrett's jacket.

She then shook her head, laughing at herself. He was just some mysterious stranger she happened to run into. She would probably never see him again…

Or so she thought.

* * *

**_Review?! You know you want to! :)_**


End file.
